Ally Saurus
Ally Saurus (ザウルス アリー Zaurusu Arī) is a dragon from Mystic Island and is now also a pirate sailing with The Kirin Pirates. Despite her actual age and abilities, Ally is considered to be the youngest in maturity among the crew, as many of her actions and reactions towards the outside world is treated in the same manner as that of a young child. Despite normally being a timid and shy person at heart, Ally aims to be strong and brave, partly to help her friends and protect them from harm. While being born a dragon back on Mystic Island at first, Ally inevitably found herself upon Tiger's Perch at some point in her life and was taken in by Aibyouka, who used her Devil Fruit powers to bestow a number of human-like traits and abilities upon Ally while allowing the young girl to keep some of her dragonic characteristics, such as breathing fire and her immense strength. Like the rest of The Kirin Pirates, Ally is a recurring supporting character in One Dream. Appearance Tell us what your character looks like! Clothes, height, skinny or fat, carry weapons at all? Personality How does your character behave and their morals Abilities and Powers Marksmanship 'If '''character uses a gun Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Haki ''Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Relationships Crew The Kirin Pirates Family Aibyouka Allies Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia *Ally's full name was taken from the dinosaur species, Allosaurus. This is because Wyvern 0m3g4 has admitted to finding it incredibly difficult to name dragons, and so as a last ditch effort to name his character, he relied on the tendency most writers have to associate dragons with dinosaurs and vice-versa in fiction. Likewise, Ally received her name due to Wyvern finding it to sound cute, which fit into the "cute character" archetype Wyvern was hoping for in the first place. Finally, Ally gained her name as a loving tribute to Wyvern's brother, who has professed his love of the Allosaurus species. *Much like the rest of The Kirin Pirates, Ally was originally added to the wiki simply for the sake of having fun with introducing characters form Wild Hunt to the world of One Piece. Wyvern would later repurpose Ally and her crewmates to serve a role in his fan story, One Dream, but as supporting characters instead of their original role as main protagonists in Wild Hunt. External Links Dragon - Wikipedia article about dragons, the legendary creature which inspired Ally Saurus as a character Allosaurus - Wikipedia article on the Allosaurus, a species of dinosaur that inspired Ally Saurus' name Dinosaurs Are Dragons - TV Tropes article on the tendency to affiliate dragons with dinosaurs and vice-versa, which helped Wyvern to name Ally Our Dragons Are Different - TV Tropes article regarding Ally's take on dragon folklore Site Navigation Category:Dragon Category:Female Category:Pirate Category:Kirin Pirates Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:One Dream Category:Wyvern 0m3g4